This invention relates generally to the storing and transporting of discs such as so-called compact discs (xe2x80x9cCD""sxe2x80x9d) for recorded audio materials or other disc-shaped articles such as digital video discs (xe2x80x9cDVD""sxe2x80x9d). The invention has particular reference to storage and transporting of pre-recorded discs such as CD""s and related accessory materials such as notebooks or booklets containing transcripts, glossaries or otherwise relating to the discs.
With the advent of enormous numbers and types of pre-recorded discs, particularly those containing recorded music or digitally recorded motion pictures, numerous different types of systems for storing and transporting the discs have been proposed and used. For example, a basic box-type of protective storage case as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,327 with a central hub member and various disc-locating elements in the case. A larger combined storage case and tray for two stacks of compact discs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,193, with one or two stacks of rigid disc holders held on pins in a covered tray that apparently is composed of clear plastic. A soft zippered binder or wallet with plastic film envelopes forming holder pages is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,015, and a similar binder in a double-stack form has been shown in an on-Line publication under xe2x80x9cCD Productsxe2x80x9d at www.cdprojects.com.
While such carriers, containers and systems have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have been found to have various shortcomings that limit their usefulness to specific relatively simple situations and prevent them from being optimum systems. One field in which there has been a particular need for a better system is the field of pre-recorded lectures for study purposes, wherein written accesory materials often accompany the CD""s on which the lectures are supplied to the students, to assist them in their studies. Such accessory materials may include written transcripts of the audio material, glossaries of terms to be encountered in the lectures, and perhaps study guides of other types. When a series of lectures filling a plurality of discs is provided, with one or more notebooks or booklets as accessory materials, the problems of neat, compact and secure storage, transportation and convenient access can be serious challenges for the student.
The present invention resides in a unique and streamlined system for the storage and transportation of recorded discs and accessory materials that is highly versatile and flexible in relation to the different types and quantities of items that can be stored and, in addition to being sleek and attractive in style and appearance, holds the stored materials in organized and easily accessible fashion that makes the system a pleasure for the student to use. For these purposes, the invention provides an outside case that is of generally flat, xe2x80x9cclamshellxe2x80x9d configuration having a tray-like body defining two side-by-side substantially identical storage areas or sections, forming a larger double storage area, and at least one box-like disc container, also of clamshell configuration, to be nested in one of the storage areas and having a narrow tray-like body sized to receive and hold a stack of discs of a predetermined standard size encased in storage envelopes that are removably secured in the container. A second such disc container can be provided in the second storage area if the series requires a number of discs larger than the substantial capacity of one container, or a booklet that is about the same size as a container may be provided in the second storage area.
The thickness of the containers is less than the thickness of the storage areas to provide space for a large booklet under the containers when two are used, this space preferably being filled by a foam pad or the like when only one container is used with a small booklet in the other storage area. Guides are provided in the case to define the two storage areas and hold the stored items snugly therein, and the containers have highly effective retainers for securing a selected number of disc envelopes in place in the containers, and holding them for convenient access by the student. Both the case and the containers have novel, simple and effective latches normally holding them closed, and the case has flat side edges which permit it to be stored on edge in a book-like position on library or other shelves, desks or tables. The configuration of the case also permits labeling on the bottom with a label that extends onto the rear wall, which resembles the spine of a book when the case is stored on edge.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention, including detailed features of construction and operation, will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.